The Pregnancy
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: A fill of a very interesting prompt: Santana is pregnant with Brittany's child. She has a powerful orgasm during labor, and Brittany masturbates at the sight. Warning that this kink is not for everyone.


**A/N:** A fill for the Glee kink meme. I actually did some research on this interesting phenomenon and learned a lot. This is definitely not everyone's kink, so if you're not sure you're going to be into orgasms during labor please do not read! Enjoy and blaze on!

Santana and Brittany had been together for several years out of high school, but the feeling of puppy love didn't ever wear off. They still cuddled, snuggled, and made love like teenagers. Santana was at college while Brittany worked away at a dance academy. Things only went up from there, and soon Brittany was attending Santana's graduation with Santana's parents.

Five years later and things are just as sweet and innocent. Santana starts working at a large corporation as top level management, and Brittany gets her own dance studio. Santana had become pregnant with Brittany's first child thanks to the scientific wonders of in vitro fertilization. Santana is super excited to be a mother, as is Brittany. Brittany speaks into Santana's pregnant belly, telling her unborn child all about the world it was about to embark upon. She rubs vitamin E lotion on Santana's belly to help prevent stretch marks, takes her to the doctor for check ups, by her all the vitamins and medicines she needs for the baby, and caters to all Santana's weird pregnancy cravings. Brittany even buys Santana special massages for pregnant mothers. Brittany loves taking care of Santana, and Santana loves being taken of.

They start working on a nursery in the spare bedroom next to their master bedroom. They go for gender neutral colors since they're waiting until the baby is born to find out the sex. Brittany and Santana go to a bunch of parenting and childbirth classes, and Santana decides she wants to have the baby naturally at home. Brittany's a bit surprised that Santana wants to forgo painkillers, but she goes along with it. As Santana's pregnant belly grows, Brittany sees her glowing with the happiness that comes with pregnancy. Santana takes yoga classes for pregnant mothers to stay fit.

Their love life stays active even as Santana's pregnant belly grows so large it look like she's carrying a watermelon under her shirt. Santana achieves a new fondness for oral sex, and Brittany takes even more care to bring her pregnant girlfriend pleasure. Brittany gives Santana long foot massages for her aching feet, cooks her dinner, and is generally extra sweet. Santana quickly decides that she loves being pregnant. It's a beautiful feeling.

Brittany spends a long time feeling their child kick and move inside Santana. As Santana nears her due date she takes leave from work. Their baby shower is a fun affair, and lots of their friends from high school come to congratulate them and bring thoughtful gifts. Brittany continues reading up on how to deliver their baby, and doesn't stop until she's completely sure she can get the job done on her own.

One cold November night Santana's water breaks as they're cuddled on the couch watching TV. Brittany had been prepared for this for a couple of weeks. She sets up the bedroom with all the necessary linens and tools and leads Santana back to their bedroom, lays her down, oils Santana up to make the birth simple, and leads her through the breathing exercises.

It turns out that pregnancy is really nine months of drawn out foreplay. The fact that Brittany is kissing and caressing her body only adds to the sensation. Santana is relaxed, and Brittany holds her hand the whole time. Excitement fills the room as the baby's head crowns, and Brittany stops kissing Santana long enough to take her first elated look at their child. A short hour into her labor, Santana feels the rhythmic contractions of her uterus speeding up, and a rocking sensation pours through her. It's suddenly painless and very pleasurable. Brittany can tell by Santana's looks and noises that she's experiencing an explosive orgasm. It's sensuous, erotic, and overall astounding. Brittany reaches one hand inside the front of her pants wanting to come with Santana. She rubs hard at herself, kisses Santana one last time, then manages to catch their child in her offhand. Their beautiful baby boy smiles before his eyes even open, and he takes his first breaths of air as Brittany reaches her orgasm locking eyes with a Santana who's crying she feels so amazing. Santana will never ever forget the sensation of giving birth. It had been infinitely more pleasurable than she could have ever imagined. Seeing Brittany cut the cord, fix up the baby's belly button, and wash him off is a beautiful sight.

Santana's emotions are going wild, her hormones a total mess. As Brittany wraps their son up in a blanket, hands him to Santana who takes him in her arms, and kisses her again, Santana feels her long and drawn out orgasm subside and a brand new sensation fills her. She couldn't put the sensation into words even if she tried. Her tears of joy are still falling as Brittany cleans up the room, slides onto the bed next to Santana, and kisses the top of their son's head.

"I love you, Santana. That was incredible," Brittany whispers. Santana kisses her in reply, and their new lives as doting parents begin.


End file.
